themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridgeco
COMMUNITY PAGE - Feel free to add your own ride! Also, feel free to use these rides in your own park! Ridgeco is a company that specializes in developing and manufacturing amusement rides at a factory in Crosby, Isle of Man. It opened in 2015. Rides Coasters * Tower Coaster - A ride that features a vertical lift tower that rotates when the trains reach the top. After the rotation is complete, the train drops down and finishes the rest of the course. This ride model has been discontinued due to it being difficult to maintain, and out of the three rides of this type built, only one is still in operation. * Tower Coaster: Gen 2 - A ride that features a vertical lift tower and no rotation. It is esentially just an easier-to-maintain version of the original Tower Coaster. * Free Spin - A coaster with trains that resemble longer versions of the S&S free fly trains. It can go up to 200 Ft. * Pinball Coaster - A ride in which the vehicles (which resemble those on an S&S 4D Free Fly coaster but double-sided) are in between the rails as opposed to on top of them. During the course of the ride, the vehicles flip freely and can go upside down. Named as such due to the fact the ride resembles a pinball track. * Tower Trap - After ascending a 300+ foot vertical lift, the coaster encounters a slide track (where the track slides sideways) and then a SeeSaw (where the track tilts and makes the car go backwards), followed by another SeeSaw that makes the car go forwards and finally a Sonic Acsent (where the track rapidly moves up, the opposite of a Drop Track) into a beyond vertical drop and multiple inversions. * Penguin Race - A compact family-thrill coaster. The ride goes into a small turn before going up a 85ft lift hill. It goes though another turn and then through a small section of straight track before entering a steep drop. It then goes up a section of banked turns, hills, and drops, before re-entering the station. * Lowrider - A roller coaster where riders lay flat on their stomachs. Major/Thrill * Crazy Diamond - The ride consists of 6 arms connected to a central pole. At the end of every arm, there is a gondola which seats about 10 people. When the ride begins, the pole starts spinning and the arms lift up. The gondolas also start freely spinning, with the possibility to go upside down. * Cometas - Cometas is sort of like a Mondial Roll Over, but the gondola is enclosed and flips over more. * The Crank - While the ride looks like a Chance Double Inverter at first, the ride experience is different. The central beam spins around and the gondolas spin upside down freely. * ARCANA - An Enterprise-esque ride with 18 outward facing gondolas. Each gondola seats 2 people. * Dance Party - A pendulum ride capable of swinging 90 degrees. ** Dance Party 360 - A larger version of the Dance Party ride capable of swinging 360 degrees. * Crazy Comet - A Disk'O-like ride with the track being a complete loop like a Larson Super Loop, allowing the ride to go upside down. Because of this, the usual restraints are replaced with over-the-shoulder harnesses. * Rollover/Turnover - A ride that operates like a Zamperla Backflash/Windshear ride, but the gondola is split in half (the left side and right side are detached from each other but still on the same axis), so each side of the gondola can flip freely on their own on the axis. * Eurodancer - A ride reminiscent of a crane. The crane's jib has 10 suspended gondolas. The gondolas are reminiscent of the ones found on a HUSS Booster, and are able to swing upside-down. * Dschke - A ride similar to a Moser Rides "Hoppla". There are only 3 free flipping gondolas on one side of the ride's arm. * Archimedes - A ride model resembling Zamperla's "Super Air Race" model. The gondolas face inwards, the swinging is controlled by the riders, and the ride already starts elevated and lowers into an enclosed section. Family and Kiddie Rides * Midi Party - A smaller version of the existing Dance Party ride. It only swings 45 degrees rather than 90+ degrees. * Double Rainbow - A version of the discontinued HUSS Rainbow with two gondolas instead of one. Water Rides TBA Flexible Rides Flexible Rides are ride designs that can easily be modified. * Kiddie-Go-Round - A circular small carousel style kiddie ride that has interchangeable cars. Compatible with Hampton Rides kiddie ride cars. * Mectronica - A rotating drop tower of adjustable size. * Pendolo - A pendulum-style ride with multiple gondola types: ** Gigant - An outward facing gondola. ** Kingpin - Similar to the Gigant gondola, but enclosed. ** Gyroflight - A large gondola resembling the one found on a Technical Park "Heavy Rotation". ** Aerobar - A gondola with inverted ride vehicles resembling planes. Installations Category:Companies